Rotten Forest (Tower)
The Rotten Forest is a premium Artillery Tower introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, available for $2.99 as an in-app purchase. The tower is surrounded by a field of entangling roots that slows down and deals damage to all enemies within range. Description Tainted by dark forces, this ancient forest slowly saps away the life of enemies passing by. Much like it sapped the life of the trees that resisted corruption. Rotten Forest slows down all enemies in its range. Stats Abilities Evil Treants "Did that tree just move?" Spawn 2 Treants that fight enemies for 10 seconds. Treant's health degrades by -5 HP per 0.2 second and is not affected by War Rations. Roots of Evil "Watch out for the thorns." Entangles (min 2, max 5) enemies with roots, immobilizing them for a while. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Fog of Despair "Beware of the fog." Enemies affected by the fog have a slight chance to miss their attacks. Strategy * This tower is a strictly back-line physical damage tower. Placing this tower too far from the support of barracks towers will greatly diminish this tower's potency, especially against fast enemies. This tower's skills also demonstrate why this tower requires barracks to be useful; the sole function of "Fog of Despair" is to prolong the survival of any barracks units/heroes acting within the range of the tower. Evil treants, despite their limited duration, can help stall enemies for a short while. The "Roots of Evil" upgrade permits the tower to deal more damage against enemies ensnared within the roots, as well as buys time for other slow towers to act such as the Orc Shaman. * Rotten Forest towers should be placed on the inside of sharp bends, to maximise the area of the path covered by their meagre range. Only one tower, placed in this way, is needed to be highly effective. If no strategic points of this type exist on a level, this tower is rarely a good choice. * Unlike most towers in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, it is usually inadvisable to face many waves with a low level Rotten Forest. Ideally, the player should start investing in the tower only when they can quickly upgrade it and buy the special abilities, especially Roots of Evil and Evil Treants. This is because there must be at least four enemies within range of the tower for its damage to be cost-effective, and the special abilities help to ensure this. * A fully upgraded Rotten Forest creates an extremely strong choke point. Other strategic points should be used to capitalise on this. For example, Elite Harassers can be placed behind the tower to fire at trapped enemies, whereas Goblin War Zeppelins can be placed in front of the tower and moved to the back of their rally point range. Range RForest_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Quotes *''"All humans are my enemy."'' *''"Don't get lost in the woods!"'' *''"Intruders beware!"'' Tier 4: *''"The forest has eyes." (build)'' *''"Burárum" (Evil Treants)'' *''"Fear the thorns!" (Roots of Evil)'' *''"There's something in the mist." (Fog of Despair)'' Trivia * The tower is based on the Tainted Treant found in the Rotten Forest level from Kingdom Rush. * "Intruders Beware!" ** part of a warning by the late One-Eyed Willy in the film "The Goonies". * "The Forest has eyes." ** The title of a children's picture book by Bev Dolittle. * "Burárum" **An Entish sound or word, from The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers, issued by Treebeard when he spoke of the orcs. The word is described as a "deep rumbling noise like a discord on a great organ", signifying Treebeard's disgust at the thought of these creatures. It is glossed as an "Entish noise of disgust". * "There's something in the mist." **A line from the film The Mist based on a Steven King book of the same name. A largely unseen host of creatures hide in the titular mist, devouring people and driving the survivors to madness. Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Premium Towers Category:Artillery Towers Category:Units